The Blue and Black Dragons
by SoulSonicResonance25
Summary: Remixed version of Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs


**The Blue and Black Dragons**

**Don't own Sonic and Fairy Tail**

The Blue Hero of Earth, Sonic the Hedgehog , and the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog have changed into their transformation state. The two Super Hedgehogs are battling a giant lizard creature known as Biolizard, which is also the Prototype of the Ultimate Life Form. However the creature fused itself with the Space Colony ARK and now became Final Hazard.

The ARK itself was almost heading towards planet Earth and the Super Hedgehogs stood by each other in an attempt to stop from crashing into Earth and destroying it completely.

"Damn!" Super Shadow cursed as he pushed his arms forward.

"You're not going anywhere!" Super Sonic exclaimed, pushing more of his power into his arms.

While the two were struggling to keep the ARK from falling they heard their friends calling out to them.

"_You can do it Sonic…"_

"_Give it all you got Shadow!"_

"_Please, you have to hurry!"_

"_If you fail then the planet is doom!"_

"_Tough it out you guys!"_

"_We believe in you!"_

The Super Hedgehogs could hear them. Tails, Eggman, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream. Everyone…they're all counting on them to save everyone! They can't give up! And they never will!

"_Shadow…"_

Shadow's eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice. It was her…it has to be her!

"Maria…" Super Shadow whispered as he see's an image of her face appear in front of him, smiling warmly at him.

"_Those people need you Shadow. Give them a chance, to be happy…"_ Maria said as she disappeared.

**-Music: Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

Super Shadow blinked and narrowed his eyes at the ARK. "I AM SHADOW! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" He shouted as he removed his Inhibitor Rings and became surrounded in a golden aura. "You ready?"

"You bet!" Super Sonic exclaimed as he became surrounded in a golden aura as well. "Here we go!"

The golden-yellow lights began to grow around the two and it began to cover the ARK as well. There was just one move that they can do in order to stop this threat.

"**Chaos Control!"** They both shouted as they fired a white beam of energy at the ARK.

The ARK became covered in the white light and it disappeared out of thin air. Seconds later, the ARK reappeared again, but this time, it was no longer falling to the planet! The Super Hedgehogs did it! They saved the world!

Down on Earth, everyone everywhere were all celebrating that they was gonna live another day! They were celebrating for the brave heroes who risked their lives to save them and their homes!

**-Music stops-**

Back in space, the Super Hedgehogs smiled that they ARK was stopped and the planet was saved. They soon turned back to their normal color and they were falling down towards Earth very slowly. The two noticed that they were small bits of lights appearing, making them look at their bodies and saw that they were disappearing. They knew that something like this would happen, and they were still happy to know everyone's save.

"Guess this is it…" Sonic chuckled, giving off a sad smile.

"Yeah…but it was…worth it." Shadow chuckled as well.

Sonic looked back at the ARK and saw everyone staring at the two of them as they disappeared, giving him the time to see their emotions. Tails was shedding tears and waving goodbye to them, Amy was sobbing uncontrollaby, while banging on the glass, calling out to him, Knuckles had a sad look on his face, Cream and Cheese were shedding tears away. To Sonic's surprise, Eggman had a sad look on his face and he could see him wipe a tear away from his eyes, an actual tear and not a fake one, and Rouge gave them a sad smile but her eyes were watery.

"_Sorry guys…"_ Sonic thought sadly as he waved goodbye to them and saw his hand disappeared. _"I guess this time it's really over for me…take care of each other…"_

"_Maria…this is what you wanted right?"_ Shadow thought. _"This is my promise that I made to you." _

Sonic and Shadow's visions began to get blurry and they slowly closed their eyes. _"Sayonara, Sonic/Shadow the Hedgehog…"_ Were their last thoughts as they disappeared.

**(Earthland)**

**-Music: Tropical Jungle (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

"Hurry up, man! You want to go out and see the world don't you!"

"Don't be rushing me!"

In the small village of Knothole, inside a treehouse, two six year old orphan twin boys are seen packing up their stuff and getting ready to leave their village so that they can search for a dragon while going on adventures. They were packing anything that they need, starting with food, drinks, toothbrush, and extra clothes…including underwear.

The first boy, who was the oldest, had coal black hair, with bangs framing his face. His eyes were crimson red. He wore a simple black T-shirt, with a red spiral in the front, and black pants, with red lines going all the way down the bottom. He wore type of jet sneakers with the colors being red, black, and white. He wore a necklace with a red symbol.

The second boy, who's the youngest, has cobalt blue hair. His eyes were emerald jade green. He wore a white T-shirt, with a blue spiral in the front, and blue pants, with white lines going all the way down the bottom. He wore red sneakers, with white strapes over them, and gold buckles on each one. He wore a necklace with a blue circle symbol.

These twin boys were Shadow and Sonic, the village's "Super Crazy Fast Duo", as they called them.

"Come on Sonic! You're wasting time!" Shadow growled out in annoyance.

"Keep your shoes on I'm coming down!" Sonic exclaimed coming from up the tree house.

Shadow just shook his head in disbelief. Even though they were both the fastest, Sonic was so slow when it comes to packing. He looks up and saw his brother jump and land in front of him, with a smirk on his face.

"Happy?" Sonic asked, causing his older brother's eyebrow to twitch.

"Let's just go." Shadow said as he started to walk ahead, Sonic following right beside him.

"HEY! HOLD ON A SECOND Y'ALL!" A voice shouted.

The twins turned their heads and saw a group of five kids, about their age, running towards them.

One is a girl with blond hair tied into a really long braided pony tail. She has green eyes. She wore a pink shirt and light purple pants. All she wore were sandals.

The second, is another girl, but this one has long flowing red hair. She has blue eyes/ She wore a white shirt, with a blue vest over it, black shorts and blue boots.

The third, is yet another girl. Her black hair features longer sections adorned with purple and orange beads. She has greenish-bluish eyes. She wore a single-shoulder purple dress that flares about knee-length. She wore nothing on her feet.

The fourth is a boy. He has brown hair and wore a yellow headband. He has blue eyes. He wore a red vest, over a turquoise coat, and blue pants. He didn't have nothing on his feet.

And the last one was another boy. He has silver/grayish hair and yellow eyes. He had a white jacket and gray pants. He wore white navy, aqua, and gold boots. On his hands were gold cuffs and circular aqua symbols.

"Bunnie, Sally, Nicole, Ken, and Silver! Hey guys!" Sonic greeted them with a smile, while Shadow gave a nod.

"You're leaving already?" The black haired girl, Nicole, asked in a sad tone.

"Afraid so." Shadow said.

"We're really gonna miss ya'll, ya know." The blond girl, Bunnie, said softly.

"Believe us, we'll miss you guys too." Sonic said. "But don't worry, we'll come by someday and visit."

"You two better!" The red haired boy, Ken, exclaimed. "Cause it'll be boring here without you."

"Hmph, you can count on it." Shadow smirked.

The red haired girl, Sally, ran to the twins and brought them both in a hug, surprising them. She releases the two and sniff while wiping away the tears that was dwelling in her eyes.

"Be safe out there. And make sure you write us letters." Sally told them as they nodded and smiled.

"Um, where are the others?" Shadow asked.

"Ant and Rotor?" The last boy, Silver, asked and smirked. "Well, those two wouldn't stop crying, so they told us to you both that they hope to see you again someday."

"Sure they did." Sonic said with a sheepish smile.

"But still," Nicole spoke up. "Are you two sure you're gonna find a dragon?"

"Sure we will!" Sonic exclaimed. "And when we do, we'll ask it if it can train us both in **Wind Dragon Slayer Magic**."

"And who knows?" Shadow asked. "Maybe someday we'll each join a guild and see each other then."

"Ah hope so." Bunnie exclaimed as the others nodded.

"Well, we're off." Sonic said as he and Shadow turned around and began to walk away from them. The two stopped however, causing everyone to look at them with confusion. They turned around and gave them a thumbs up and grin.

"WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN REAL SOON! THAT'S A PROMISE!" They all yelled, causing everyone to smile brightly and waved goodbye to them.

The twins turned back around and ran off in blue and red blurs, leaving their home and going on to new adventures.

**Later**

**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**

The twins have been running for a while now and their currently taking a rest. They stopped in an open field, with a river right next to it, where they decided to stop and get something to chow down. Well, they did kind of left real early and they didn't have enough time to eat yet. It was really a good thing that packed some food, otherwise they wouldn't have the energy to run.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic mumbled, eating a rice ball, getting his brother's attention. "Do you think that we might really find a dragon?"

"Of course we will." Shadow nodded, taking a bite out of a sandwich. "It can't be that hard to find a dragon."

"Yeah. You're right!" Sonic exclaimed, smiling. "And besides dragon's are really big and huge, so you can't really miss it."

Shadow nodded his again and smirked. "Exactly." His smirked vanished when he looked at his hands. "We also have to learn more about these powers that we got."

"You mean that Chaos Energy that we got?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Shadow said as a yellow energy ball made out of thunder appeared in his hand, before it vanished again. "And those Chaos Emeralds things…" On his other a red glowing emerald appeared.

"Come to think of it…" Sonic said, looking down. "How do we even know what these emeralds are called and the Chaos Energy thing that we got?"

Shadow shook his head and looked at the emerald. "I don't even know…it's like the names just popped into my head. I even looked through the books and found nothing on Chaos Energy or the emeralds. I even asked the Village Elder and he didn't know about them yet we both know what they are. This is called a Chaos Emerald. There are seven of them in different colors. They can even give the users unlimited power."

Sonic remained quiet from hearing that. He had a whole lot of questions running through his head. What are Chaos Emeralds? How did they know about them? Where did they come from? Who created them? And most of all, why did they carry such powerful gemstones to begin with?

Before Sonic could say something, he was interrupted by a voice." **Oh? This is a surprise. I never thought I would have company here."** A woman's voice said, causing the twins to jump and look around.

"Who said that?" Sonic asked looking around.

"**Up here."**

The twins noticed that there was a giant shadow looming over them. They looked up and their eyes widen in shock and awe. There before them is a giant creature that resembled a lizard. It had sapphire scales and matching wings. It's talons and the spikes on it's back, neck, and tail were bluish-purple. They took notice of the small horns that was on it's head. It also had two fangs that jutted out of her upper jaw onto her bottom lip.

"**Hi, there little boys."** The creature said in a woman's voice as she gave them a smile.

The twins looked to each with their mouths gaping open in shock. They looked back to the sky once more and then towards each other with happy grins on their faces. "DRAGON! WE FOUND A DRAGON! AWESOME!"

The female dragon laughed lightly. She kinda expected a reaction like this from humans so young. **"That's right. I'm a dragon. My name's Aeros. May I ask for your names?"**

"I'm Sonic!" Sonic introduced himself happily as he raised his hand.

"I'm Shadow, his older brother." Shadow said as he bowed. "It's nice to meet you Aeros."

"**Likewise, Shadow." **Aeros smiled.

"Hey Aeros, what are you doing out here?" Sonic asked curiously.

Aeros raised an eyebrow and smirked. **"What do you mean? I live here."**

"…"

"…"

The twins stayed silent as they looked at each other and back to Aeros. "EHHHHHH!? YOU LIVE HERE!?"

"**Yup!"** Aeros gave them a toothy grin. **"So, do you two mind telling me what you doing out here by yourselfs?"**

"We were looking for a dragon that has the power to control wind." Shadow answered, causing the female dragon to tilt her head.

"**Why?"**

"Well…" Sonic spoke up, getting her attention. "We're hoping that the Dragon will teach us **Wind Dragon Slayer Magic**."

"…**Huh?"** Aeros blinked. **"But wait a second what about your parents? Do they know what your doing?"** She saw the sad looks on the twins faces as they looked to the grass. **"What's wrong?"**

"We…don't have any parents." Sonic said sadly, making Aeros' eyes to widen.

"The Village Elder told us that after we were born, our parents died." Shadow continued. "So, we've been raising ourselfs."

"**Oh my…I'm so sorry for bringing that up boys."** Aeros apologized. She had no idea what pain those boys nmust be feeling, not knowing who their parents are. They probably don't even know what the love of a parent is like.

"It's okay." Sonic smiled. "You didn't know." He said causing Aeros to smile.

"Hey Aeros." Shadow called out getting her attention. "Have you ever heard of seven gems called Chaos Emeralds?"

"**Chaos Emeralds…"** Aeros placed her claw under her chin. **"I never heard of something like that. Why?"**

"Um…nothing. I'll tell you about it later." Shadow reassured her, though inwardly cursed. He was hoping that Aeros knew more about Chaos Emeralds and Energy, but guess she doesn't know either.

"So…" Sonic trailed off, getting the others attention. "Do you know any dragons that can control wind Aeros?"

"**I may…"** Aeros said as she turned serious, which made the boys nervous a little. **"But before I answer that question. Why do you two want to be Wind Dragon Slayers?"**

"It's because it's cool!" Sonic exclaimed.

Aeros blinked, not expecting an answer like that. **"Huh?"**

"What my dumb brother means…" Shadow said as he smacked Sonic on the head, ignoring the 'Hey' from him. "Is that we've heard stories about how dragons teach ordinary humans Dragon Slayer Magic, which is a form of Lost Magic. And in turn, those Dragon Slayers became famous and are known throughout all of Earthland. They use their magic to save a whole lot of people from harm and danger."

"You see," Sonic spoke up. "Me and Shadow want to be strong one day. Like those Dragon Slayer guys. We need that strength."

"Strength? Why do you need it?" Aeros asked as both boys smiled.

"To protect the things that matter." They answered as memories of their friends appeared in their head. "Like our friends."

Aeros looked at them and saw the determination in their eyes. To say the least, she was impressed. Not only did those boys learn about Dragon Slayers from their home, they also want to be Dragon Slayers themselves so that they can protect their friends and other people. She smiled at both of them.

"Hey, can you tell us where the Wind Dragon is Aeros?" Sonic asked.

Aeros grinned and decided to tell them the truth. **"Why should I? When you already found her."** The twins jaws dropped to the ground, causing Aeros to laugh at them.

"You're the Wind Dragon!?" They yelled. "This whole time!?"

"**Uh huh!"** Aeros nodded. **"And let me just say; congratulations."**

"For what?" Shadow asked as he and Sonic got up.

"**For being truthful and honest."** Aeros said. **"You see boys, like there bad people out there, there are also bad dragons. And because this there are evil Dragon Slayers out there, who would use their powers to destroy everthing."** She explained causing their eyes to widen. **"But there are those like you, who would want to use those powers for doing good and not bad. You both want it to help those in need and protect the people you care about."**

"So does that mean…?" Sonic trailed off as Aeros nodded.

"I'm going to teach you two Dragon Slayer Magic." She smiled as both boys had huge smiles on their faces.

"ALRIGHT!" They cheered as they jumped and gave each other high-fives. They turned to Aeros and hugged her, surprising her. "We'll make you proud Aeros!"

"**I know that you will boys."** Aeros gave a motherly smile.

"So when do we start?" Sonic asked jumping around.

"**We'll start tomorrow,"** Aeros turned to a mountain. **"At that mountain. It's where you both train and no one will disturb us. It will also be your new home."** She turned to them and gave them a grin. **"Think you can handle it?"**

"Are you kidding?" Shadow asked as he and Sonic grinned back. "We can handle anything!"

Aeros nodded. **"Well then, hop on my back and we'll get ready!"** She exclaimed as the boys did so. **"HERE WE GO!"** She flew up real high and could hear the twins cheer happily. _**"Sonic and Shadow, huh?" I sense great powers within you two. It's probably even powerful then Dragon Slayer Magic. Well, I got nothing to worry about. I know you boys are going to do great things one day. I can feel it."**_

**A/N: Well here's the Reboot like I said! :) Also I want to give a shot out to my new co-author of Blue and Black Dragons, Nightmare the Dragon! Together, we're gonna make this crossover fic awesome! Also, Nightmare the Dragon, again nice job with renaming Eragon to Aeros.**


End file.
